


Stoked Like a Fire

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Doggy Style, M/M, Praise Kink, bit of, soft emotionally but brains are definitely being fucked out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Loki was a mess. He hadn’t started the evening that way, and he hadn’t exactly planned to end the evening that way, but he couldn’t complain.What it says on the tin. Tony fucks Loki in a soft, emotional way, but like. Hard too, ya know what I mean?
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 129





	Stoked Like a Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BennyBatch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennyBatch/gifts).



> for tinydragontony! she prompted Something I want more of is Tony turning Loki into a puddle with sweet words of love and affection, perhaps a gentle kiss to the back of his neck, all while fucking his brains out." in the frostiron discord server and i heard it calling my name. so hear we are some 900 words later!

Loki was a mess. He hadn’t started the evening that way, and he hadn’t exactly planned to end the evening that way, but he couldn’t complain.

Really, absolutely couldn’t complain. He moaned under Tony’s hands and mouth, clawed hands and wet suction driving him mad. Tony’s hands moved over his back, dipping down to his back, dipping down to his ass and massaging the firm globes.

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Tony whispered against his skin. “Would that make you happy?”

“Please,” Loki begged, burying his face in his arms. His hips ground down against the sheets, soft cloth dragging against his cock. “Please.”

“You’re such a good boy,” Tony crooned. “I love you so much, you know that, right?”

Loki’s breath puffed out of him in harsh pants. “Yes, but please—” He couldn’t bring himself to finish.

“You want so much, don’t you?”

“Mhm,” Loki hummed, lips pressed tightly together.

“Don’t worry,” Tony said. “I’ll take care of you.”

Tony pressed one hand under Loki, hand grasping for his cock. Loki shivered under his touch, arching back towards his body. He pressed his hand against his cock, unable to stroke it with his hand trapped under Loki’s body. Loki shuddered and ground into the hand and mattress both. 

Tony’s free hand traveled from his ass to his hip, bringing Loki’s hips up towards his groin in the process.

Loki arched into the motion, raising his ass higher in the air. “I want more, Tony,” he rasped.

“I’ll give it to you,” Tony said, stretching out across his back and pressing a kiss into the back of his neck, brushing long hair to the side.

His hand left Loki’s hip and reached for the nightstand, grabbing the lube and a condom. He quickly ripped the foil wrapper open with his teeth and rolled it down his dick one-handed. He slicked his cock with lube and pressed forward, head of his cock catching on the rim of Loki’s hole. 

Loki pressed back, the head of Tony’s cock popping in past the tight ring of muscle easily, like Tony was meant to be inside of him. Loki bit his arm, trying to muffle the groan that wanted to escape him.

Tony’s hand tensed on his cock. “Let me hear you?” He asked. “Please?”

Loki nodded and groaned again. He wanted more, dammit!

“I know you want more, but I want something from you too, okay?” Tony bargained, stroking Loki’s cock experimentally. “Let me know what you like.”

“I,” Loki panted. “I think you’ll know what I like.”

Tony chuckled. “Then you better let me hear you, huh?”

Then he pressed forward, driving deeper into Loki, and this time he couldn’t even think about biting back the sound he made.

“So good for me,” Tony said, drawing back and setting a punishing, but delectable, pace. The harsh sound of skin slapping accompanied his praise. “You take me so well, so tight, like you were made for me.”

Loki turned his head and bit into the pillowcase next to him, panting through clenched teeth. Strangled groans made their way out of his throat, joining the chorus of the noise of them fucking.

“Tony,” he moaned, “harder.”

Tony huffed in amusement. “Harder? You’d think you wanted a spanking.”

Loki wiggled his hips much as he could in Tony’s grasp, both hands gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises. “Maybe that is what I want.”

Tony barked out a laugh. “Maybe next time, huh?”

Loki shivered under him. “Maybe.”

He lifted one of his hands off the mattress, where he had clenched the sheets into his fist, and brought it down to his cock, stroking it in time with Tony’s thrusts. The fast pace drove him higher up the peak of orgasm than he initially expected and he whined high in his throat.

“Getting ahead of me, are you?” Tony asked, pants interrupting his words. 

Loki paused before nodding, feeling the slightest bit of guilt. 

“Good, you’re so hot when you come. Can't wait to feel you tighten up around me, gonna make me come like I’m twelve.”

Loki clenched down involuntarily at that, making Tony gasp behind him. Loki grinned to himself, smug. Tony’s hips stuttered in their rhythm and Loki sped his pace up, hips moving between Tony’s thrusts and his hand. One of Tony’s hands joined Loki’s on his cock, lube making the way slicker and instantly that much better. 

His orgasm was building, muscles tensing all over his body, balls drawing up tight. Tony changed his angle just the slightest bit and then he was stroking Loki’s prostate with every thrust, ratcheting up the pleasure ten-fold.

Loki couldn’t hold back anymore and came with a cry, come pooling on the sheets beneath him. Tony cried out behind him as well and within a few thrusts, he was coming as well, pressing as tight to Loki as he could. He thrust through both their aftershocks, drawing out the pleasure till it was almost too much. His hand swept up Loki’s back before grabbing his shoulder and bringing him up to a kneeling position. They both craned their necks to kiss, mouths sloppy and open, spit slicking the way. Their tongues thrust lewdly, mimicking what they had just finished.

“Good enough for you?” Tony panted into his mouth.

“Even better than what I wanted,” Loki replied, and kissed him again.

After all, a night spent with Tony was better than any night spent alone.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
